


DAY SEVEN: GUNPOINT

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, School Shootings, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: DAY SEVEN: GUNPOINTWhere a school shooting happened at Midtown, and Aria is held at gunpoint.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s)
Series: FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169888
Kudos: 2





	DAY SEVEN: GUNPOINT

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been in a school shooting myself and I hope to never be in a school shooting and I hope school shootings stop because they make me depressed.  
> Enjoy this one because I'm trying really hard!

***TW: SCHOOL SHOOTING***

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

**That’s what the kids of Midtown attention. They didn’t know what that noise was. But it sure didn’t sound good. It got Peter and Aria’s spidey senses to start to go crazy. That means it must be really bad.**

**“What was that?” Peter asked his sister and Aria just shrugged her shoulders up and down.**

**Then all of a sudden people ran in the cafeteria with guns raised in the air, and everyone in the cafeteria just got scared.**

**“Everyone on the ground!” One of the men yelled as it sprayed bullets up into the air.**

**All the kids and the cafeteria staff got down on the ground, covering their heads, so they wouldn’t get hurt.**

**Aria and Peter were under a table, holding hands tightly, because they were trembling in fear.**

**They never wanted to go through this type of trauma. Even though they see some pretty traumatic things every time they go out on patrol, hell, this was way too traumatic for any kid to go through.**

**“Call, Mr. Stark.” Aria whispered**

**“What? No. That’ll get me killed.” Peter whispered**

**“Fine. I’ll do it.” Aria said and Peter was about to stop her, when she was pulled out from under the table by a man.**

**Peter, still holding on to her hand, nearly joined her, when the other man had jerked him up from the ground.**

**“Anyone make a sound or try to call someone, I’m gonna put a bullet in this girl’s head.” The man said as the cold barrel of the gun was placed right smack in the middle of Aria’s forehead.**

**Peter felt his heart start to race, and his body started to tremble, while tears welled up in his eyes, seeing his sister in this situation.**

**\---**

**It’s been approximately twenty minutes since the school had now become invaded in an incident of a school shooting. One kid tried to make a break for it, when one of them just shot the kid point blank, but the gun was still trained on Aria’s head.**

**Aria has been staring at this guy for twenty minutes now and the look she is giving him is basically her imaging many ways she can hurt this guy in her head.**

**“Aria --”**

**_BANG!_ **

**Aria's eyes clenched shut when she heard the gun go off and the cries of her brother, just wallowing in pain.**

**Peter got shot. In the leg. But still got shot.**

**“What are you gonna do?” Aria asked the man and he was just shocked that she decided to speak up, especially after watching her brother get shot.**

**She was too brave for this. (That was a whole lie. But she needed to pretend for as long as she could).**

**“Are you going to shoot me? You would really shoot a sixteen year old girl?” Aria asked**

**“Don’t test me girl.” The man said as he dug the barrel deeper into her head**

**Then all of a sudden glass is shattered, and by the sound of repulsors, she knew it was Mr. Stark.**

**“It’s Iron Man! He’s here to save us!” Flash yelled**

**The man then put Aria in a chokehold gun now pressed to the side of her head, as she tried to squirm her way out of the man’s grip.**

**“You make one move and the girl dies!” The man yelled**

**“You hurt my kid, you wouldn’t like what I do.” Tony said as he held the gauntlet up ready to fire.**

**Aria saw Natasha knock one of the guy’s out, using a stun weapon, and a kick in the face, and she felt her heart start to pound a little bit, worried of what the guy that has her at gunpoint was going to do.**

**The man was about to shoot the gun, but he stopped when all of a sudden his body went limp, making Aria fall to the ground, as she was standing for twenty minutes straight, and there was no feeling in her legs anymore.**

**Aria looked up to see Wanda standing in front of the man who just was unconscious, and she sighed in relief.**

**Aria then crawled her way over to Peter, who was still holding his leg (pretending to still be in pain for the sake of the other kids, he’s already healed).**

**“Are you okay?” Aria asked Peter and he nodded**

**“Yeah. I should be asking you that though.” Peter said and Aria felt tears roll down her face, as she just fell into Peter’s arms and began to sob quietly.**

**Cops then ran in the cafeteria and all the kids were just taking a huge breath of relief that they were going to finally be okay. And that they weren’t going to die.**

**“Kids you alright?” Mr. Stark asked the two**

**“Barely.” Aria cried as she helped Peter off the ground**

**“Whoa, kid you got shot, you should be careful.” Natasha told Peter and he shook his head**

**“I’ll be fine. All that matters is that Aria is okay.” Peter said as he was still hugging his sister tightly**

**Everything was going to be okay, if that meant Aria was okay.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this one, but I still think it came out pretty good but probably not as good as the other ones I have written  
> Next one is called "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep"


End file.
